Seven To One
by Farming Chick
Summary: Sonic and Amy's kid, Lyla the Hedgehog ets a phone call one night that could end her dad's life and mabey her own .
1. Chapter 1

Seven To One

Sonic was pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room. He had been there for an hour, but to him, it felt like an eternity. After ten more minutes, a nurse came in.

"Mr. Sonic?" Sonic stopped pacing and looked at the nurse.

"Yeah? Is she…" the nurse just smiled at the worried hedgehog.

"Would you like to see your wife and daughter now?" Sonic was smiling from ear to ear as he nodded. The nurse led him to a room with the door partly closed.

"Their just resting." The nurse said before leaving. Sonic knocked lightly on the door and opened it. Inside the hospital room was a tired looking pink hedgehog with a bundle in her arms. Sonic knew what the bundle was.

"Hey Ames." He said quietly. Amy looked up. She gave him a smile.

"Hey." Sonic walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How you doing?" he asked Amy.

"Better, but it took us a long time to get her to sleep." She rocked the bundle.

"Can I hold her?" he asked. Amy handed him the bundle and showed him how to hold her right. After rocking her for a few minutes, Sonic pulled the blanket back a bit to show a small face. She was lilac colored, and her quills were really small.

"She so small." Sonic said. Amy nodded in agreement.

"She still needs a name."

"Lyla." Sonic said. Suddenly she opened her eyes. They were mirror images of Sonic's. When she saw him, she smiled. Sonic smiled back and continued to rock her.

"Lyla. That's suits her." Amy said. Lyla drifted back to sleep.

OoO 15 years later OoO

A gray hedgehog ran down the street toward the school. He ran across the playground to the large group of kids by the race track. He pushed his way through the crowd till he got to the front. He headed toward a pink bat.

"Hey Mandy. Did I miss it?" The bat saw him.

"Hey Nathan. Nope, they haven't even started yet." Suddenly a dark orange enchilada turned to face them.

"I hope they don't start at **all**. They could get in trouble for this."

"Oh clam down, Colin. You have no faith in her at all."

"Hey guys!" a little yellow fox came to the group. The six year old looked a little out of place amongst the teens.

"Hey Dale. What's new?" Nathan asked.

"How's your mom and your sister?" Dale had just become a big brother. Casey, the cute little white bunny, was Cream and Tail's second kid.

"Their good. Casey is starting to smile when she see me!" Dale said, obviously proud. Just then a brown bull dog came up to the starting line. The chatter grew louder.

"This is stupid. She should have never made that bet with Rocket." Colin said. The bull dog yelled out, "Quite down! Thank you. Now the rules. You run to the end of the track and back. No attacking while racing and the loser has to give the winner twenty bucks here at lunch. Now racers get ready!" the two contestants lined up at the starting line. A navy blue hawk started his extreme gear board. He looked at his opponent

"I hope you know what your messing with." A lilac hedgehog looked at him with confidence in her emerald green eyes. She smirked at him.

"I know what I'm doing. I just hope you know what hit you when you cross that finish line." Lyla said. The bull dog took things from there.

"On your marks," they both got in to there starting stands.

"Get set, GO!" he yelled and they went flying. Nathan look worried. Of course, he was almost always worried.

"She better win. That way, we all can go out for ice cream." Mandy said. The race was neck and neck for a few seconds, but Lyla picked up the pace and made it to the end of the half mile long track first. She turned around just as Rocket got there. Seeing the opportunity, Lyla ran faster and faster, leaving Rocket behind. Lyla made it across the line first and every one cheered. Rocket got more then a bit mad. He jumped off his board and tackled Lyla. She punched him, getting him off of her and got up quickly. But not quick enough to miss a punch. She kicked him in the shins and got a punch in the nose for that. Rocket was about to kick her in the stomach when,

"MR. ROCKET!" every one turned to see a honey colored cat come up to the track.

"I'd advise you to stop what you're doing and come with me. You too, Miss Hedgehog. As for the rest of you, I recommend getting in the school before the bell rings." Most people said, "Yes Miss Sidney." But **every one** moved into the school.

"I **told** you all she'd get into trouble." Colin said as they walked to their lockers. Dale went to the elementary end of the school, so it was just Mandy, Colin and Nathan.

"Well, she won and she's taking me out for ice cream." Mandy said.

"Is that all you care about?" Her brother asked.

"Well, I hope her nose is ok. We'll see you later." Mandy said and stopped at her locker. Nathan stopped too .Mandy, Lyla and he were in the same grade. Colin was a year older than them so he was a grade above. Nathan and Mandy got to their first class, science, without bumping into any of Rockets friends. They considered themselves lucky.

After ten minutes into class, the door opened. Rocket and Lyla walked in with late slips.

"I hope you two will not be late again." A green lizard asked.

"No Mr. Harper." They said in unison and sat down in their sates.

"Good because science is very important. Why, without it, we would not have all the medicines and inventions that we have today." And then he got into a lecture about how important science was. Within half an hour, half of the class was asleep. The intercom came on and said, "Mr. Harper, you have a call on line 4."

"Thank you. I'll be right back class." With that, as soon he was out of the room, everyone started talking. Mandy turned to Lyla, who was behind her. Nathan was across from them.

"Soooo…what happen?" Mandy asked.

"I get detention at lunch, and he has detention for a week."

"How did he mange that?" Nathan asked.

"He apparently was the one who started the fight and threw the most punches. And he's already been in too much trouble."

"He deserved it." Mandy said.

"But detention isn't what I'm worried about." Lyla said, "It's my Mom."

"She doesn't like it when the school calls, does she." Mandy said with an evil grin. Lyla's teachers had called about 5 times that year to tell Amy and Sonic that Lyla had got into trouble.

"But I'm doing better then last year." Lyla said. Mandy snorted.

"Yeah, you mange to get an 81% average even though you had seven detentions missed a **lot** of home work and flunked three tests. This year, you've had three detentions, played hooky only twice, and have flunked two tests." Amy was pretty strict with Lyla's school habits.

"**Almost** flunked the second, but I've got in more of my homework. And besides, the last time I heard, you weren't perfect either." Lyla shot back. Mandy had a 69% average. Mandy was about to say something in defense when the ball rang. Everyone had gathered up their stuff when Mr. Harper said, "Page 56 questions 1 to 7 are for homework." He received a bunch of groans.

"I can't believe this!" Amy was furious. Lyla was on the couch and Sonic was sitting on the love seat. Amy was pacing back and forth in front of Lyla, constantly stopping to talk to Lyla in the face.

"I can't believe this! Another detention, and all because of a bet! I hope he punched some sense into you, Lyla the Hedgehog. This is your fifth detention, **fifth**! I can't believe this."

"Well believe it Mom. I won the race and Rocket lost his cool and beat me up!"

"You shouldn't have been racing in the first place. And I had enough of this. You're grounded for a week." Amy said, and stood beside Sonic. Lyla jumped up.

"WHAT! That's not fair! Dad, tell Mom that's so not fair!"

"Well, she did get the worst in the fight." Sonic said, trying to think of something.

"So?" Amy asked.

"How about just the weekend. I think she'll know not to fight again." Sonic gave Lyla the and–you–won't–will–you look. Lyla gave him a thank–you–for–saving-my–life look.

"Fine." Amy said giving in. Lyla was happy enough. There wasn't anything going on anyway. But Lyla went to her basement room and Amy stormed to her room. That was the one thing Sonic hated about living with woman; they almost always had something to be mad about and almost stayed that way all day. Sonic sighed and went after Amy. She was sitting on the bed. Sonic sat beside Amy and put his arm around her.

"What are we going to do with her? She gets into trouble too often. She takes too many risks. She doesn't take anything seriously. I don't know what to do. Am I even doing things right?" Sonic hugged her.

"She's too much like you. And she runs like you, acts like you, she even favors you." Amy said.

"But she looks like you, and acts like you the majority of the time. You have to admit that. That's probably why you two don't get along so well. And don't worry. Haven't you two had tons of augments, yet you two forgive each other about a day after? So what are you worried about?" Sonic asked. Amy sighed before answering.

"I'm afraid she'll get herself into deep trouble one day, or hurt herself bad or-"

"You shouldn't think about things like that." Sonic cut Amy off and continued, "I'm going to see if Lyla's ok. And Amy, smile!" Amy couldn't help but smile and with that Sonic went down stairs to check on Lyla.

Sonic knocked on the door before letting himself in. He knew that she wouldn't answer so he let himself in. Lyla was sitting on her bed. Her bed was in the middle of the room with a small desk right beside it, a dresser across from that, a small walk in closet and the walls were covered with posters and printed pictures. Lyla was reading a comic with her MP 3 in her ears. Sonic walked up to the bed, and started tickling her. Lyla was very ticklish and started laughing.

"Let…me…ha ha…go Eggman!" Lyla said between laughs. Sonic and Lyla had this game when Lyla was little. She'd never seen Eggman, but heard a lot about him. Lyla use to pretend that Sonic was Eggman and she was the hero battling Eggman. Lyla often won. Sometimes she and Sonic still played it.

"You never will beat me, you filthy rat." Sonic said imitating Eggman, still tickling her. Lyla managed to jump up and tickle him back.

"I've got you now Eggman." It was Sonic's turn to laugh.

"Ok, ok you got me." Both sat on the bed. Lyla asked, "So what's up?"

"Well, your Mom's pretty worried about you. She doesn't like seeing you get into trouble." Lyla looked at the floor.

"What ever I do seems to be trouble to her. Nothing is good enough for her."

"Hey! I'm not perfect, yet I must have been good enough for your Mom, 'cause she married me." This made Lyla laugh. A soft knock came from the door and Amy poked her head in.

"Do you guys want to go out for pizza tonight?" And with that, Lyla's room was deserted.

_Please Review._


	2. Chapter 2

"Well doesn't this just disgust you?" Mandy said looking at the front page of the newspaper at the group's lunch table that Tuesday. She never looked at the newspaper unless something interesting and cool happened, and something very cool had happen that weekend.

"What's disgusting?" Dale asked. He was a bit young to be eating in the cafeteria at all, but after yesterday everyone ate there, even the teacher.

"Look at this! They got Dad's bad side in the picture!" Mandy said holding up the paper. The front page read **EGGMAN RETUNS**. Under it was a picture of the Sonic crew fighting Eggman's robots. Eggman mysteriously disappeared 17 or so years ago, and for some unknown reason, reappeared the previous night. They drove him out, but they weren't too sure for how long.

"All you care about is Dad's picture!? He could have been killed!" Colin said.

"Why are you worried? The worst is over, and besides, he had my Dad, Silver, Tails, and even Uncle Shadow was there to help Knuckles out." Lyla said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"The worst is over, for now. What if he comes back?" Colin asked.

"You worry **way **too much." Lyla said between bites. Nathan wasn't so sure.

"What if Colin's right? What if Eggman **does **come back?" Nathan said.

"Well, if he does come back, my Dad will have something made to stop him by that time. Or, we all could fight him." Dale said.

"Now that's an idea! We **all** could fight him. Teach him not to come around here." Lyla said. The kids were not allowed to come out of hiding the whole time Eggman was there, which was basically torture to Lyla.

"Lyla, let me try and get this through you're head. You have little experience fighting, and if you went out there, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!!" Colin said, a little too loudly. Mandy said, "Just be glad that we're all here and breathing and not in the ground. You can stop worrying now." Colin pouted. Lyla rolled her eyes, but she was a little worried too. It was just great Saturday and all of a sudden robots were swarming the city. Nothing like that had ever happened in her lifetime.

"I'm home!" Lyla yelled. Usually, someone yelled hi back, but not today. Lyla walked to the kitchen table to find a note:

_Lyla, we're at Tails and Cream's place. – Mom + Dad_

Lyla dropped her stuff in the nearest chair and ran out the door. Though Tails house was about five blocks away, Lyla made it there in less then three minutes. Being the daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog, Lyla could run almost as fast as him. She couldn't break the sound barrier yet, but she was getting there. She slipped through the garage door. Nathan was leaning against a yellow car, watching Dale fix a computer.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Nathan pointed to a chair. Unknown to most people, under the chair was a trap door, leading into a room. Apparently, the room hadn't been used for a few years. Lyla stood beside Nathan and asked Dale, "What are you working on Dale?"

"Dad bought this old, beat up computer at a pawn shop. So he and I are fixing it. It's goanna be my computer." Dale said without looking up from his work. Nathan chuckled at the young mechanic.

"He knows more about this stuff than the electronic teacher." Nathan said.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Lyla asked. Nathan shrugged.

"I think it's about that Eggman guy." Dale said. Lyla said, "I think we could have taken him on." Nathan shook his head in both amazement and in disappoint. All Lyla wanted was some excitement in her life, which was hard when she was the most exciting person around. After about an hour or so of getting Dale to 'help' with homework, a bang came from the trap door. Nathan moved the chair with his powers and opened the door. Adults came out, some looking grumpier then the rest (Knuckles in particular).

"Hey girly." Sonic said seeing Lyla. She run up and hugged him. Amy came up next. Lyla gave her a hug too.

"See you guys later." She called to Nathan and Dale as she and her family left.

"So what happened?" Lyla asked on the way home.

"How was school today?" Amy asked, obviously trying to avoid Lyla's question.

"Ok. How was the meeting?" Lyla said frowning.

"Just ok? Didn't you do anything exciting at school?" Amy asked.

"Nothing exciting ever happens at school Mom. I want to know what went on at the meeting." Lyla demanded.

"We'll tell you when we get home. How 'bout a race?" Sonic asked and picked up Amy as he zoomed off, soon with Lyla on his tail. Sonic and Amy won. Lyla waited to ask the question again at dinner.

"Sooooooooooooooo….what happened at the meeting?" Lyla asked while she picked away at her broccoli. Amy looked nervously at Sonic.

"I'm going on a trip." Sonic said at last.

"Really? Can I come too?" Lyla asked.

"No. Me, Silver, Knuckles, and Shadow are going to see if we can find Eggman and have a party!" Sonic said. Amy hit him over the head.

"Sonic! You don't know if Eggman will find you instead and kill you!" Amy said, while Sonic rubbed his head. By this time, Lyla had figure out what was going on.

"Relax Amy, I've beaten Eggman's butt **wayyyy** to many times to count, before. I sure I could do it again." Sonic said.

"Wait, you're going to stop Eggman? Can I come too?" Lyla asked. Amy glared at her.

"No, you may **not** go, Lyla the Hedgehog!" Amy said, receiving a pout from Lyla. Before she could say anything, Sonic stepped in, "If you come with me, who'll stay and make sure you're mom keeps out of trouble?" Amy frowned at Sonic's remark, but Lyla had a good laugh.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"If we don't find anything, we'll be home in three weeks. Hopefully Knuckles doesn't get lost." Sonic said.

"Aren't you traveling together? And isn't Tails going with you? When are you leaving?" Lyla asked.

"We thought it'd be faster if we split up. Tails is staying to make sure he doesn't come back here. I'm leaving tonight. Anymore question?" Sonic asked. Lyla shook her head and finished her supper in silences.

As soon as supper was done, Sonic got ready to go. When he was ready to leave, he kissed Amy good-bye. Lyla made a face.

"Come back soon." Amy said sadly.

"I'll be home before you know it." Sonic said. Then he hugged Lyla.

"You be good, and stay out of trouble." Sonic said. Lyla laughed.

"Worry about yourself, Dad. Try not to have too much fun without me." Sonic laughed. He hugged them one last time before saying, "See ya soon, girls!" And with that, he sped off at the speed of sound. Lyla watched the place her father was a few seconds ago, wondering if she'd ever be able to make it past the sound barrier.

"I hope you dad will stay safe," Amy whispered, more to herself then to Lyla, "Do you wanna go rent a show tonight?"

"Sure." Lyla said. As they walked downtown, Sonic's words repeated themselves over and over, _'Stay out of trouble.'_ That would be hard to do. Didn't he know that Lyla was always looking for trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

"…Miss Lyla?"

"Hun?" Lyla asked looking around. A few people snickered and the teacher frowned.

"Can you answer the question Lyla.", Mr. T , the lion demanded. Lyla had the guts to say, "I don't know." Mr. T sighed out of disappointment and annoyance, and asked someone else. Lyla sighed too, but out of frustration. It wasn't her fault that math was boring, and that she was tired. Ever since Sliver got back almost two weeks ago she had been worried about Sonic.

"Hey, what's up?" Mandy asked.

"Nothing." Lyla said, but Mandy knew her friend better than that. Lyla sighed and said, "I'll tell you at lunch." That satisfied Mandy. Lyla had been like this for the past few weeks.

As soon as soon as lunch came, Mandy demanded to know what was going on. So did everyone else.

"What's wrong Lyla?" Mandy asked as soon as they sat down.

"Nothing." Lyla said.

"You're never this down." Nathan said.

"Are you're grades coming down?" Dale asked. Colin said nothing.

"Nothing is wrong." Lyla said, but sighed when everyone gave her a questioning look.

"I'm worried about my Dad. He's been gone the past three weeks. Even Shadow is home before him. My Dad is the fastest thing on Earth; he should have been home long before anyone else." Lyla said, stabbing her chicken.

"Unless he got lost or captured." Colin said. Lyla and Mandy glared daggers at him.

"My Dad does **not** get lost. He knows his way around town better than **you** do," Lyla said, making Colin glare at her, "And **if** anyone even **tried **to catch my Dad, they better be pretty fast." With that Lyla sat down and ate her sandwich. Mandy back-handed her brother for making her best friend upset.

"I'm sure your dad is fine. Maybe he went to get you and your mom a really nice present on the other side of the world." Nathan said. Lyla smiled. Nathan was good at making her feel better.

"Well, since my Dad's back, how about we all go skateboarding this afternoon?" Colin said.

"Sure." Dale said, and Nathan nodded.

"I'll only go if Lyla goes. And I doubt she'll want to go if **you're** there." Mandy said, pointing at her brother.

"Of course I'll go. I'd never miss a chance to kick Colin's butt at skateboarding." Lyla said.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ow!" Dale said after he landed hard on the grown. Lyla helped him up out of the dirt. Their skateboard park was an old abandoned contortion site. There were ginormous pipes and a bit of pavement up the sides of the gravel dug out. No one else knew about it, so it was their little hide out.

"Thanks." Dale said before trying again. Dale was trying to learn tricks, but Colin wasn't a great teacher. Nathan always cheated when he did any tricks, and Lyla was just in it for the speed. Mandy didn't skateboard. She was there because everyone else was.

"Who wants to race?" Lyla asked. The three boys moaned.

"Come on, Lyla. No one can beat you. Not even Rocket." Nathan said.

"What? Too chicken to race with me?" she started imitating a chicken. Colin growled under his breath. He wasn't going to let some hedgehog girl say she was better than him.

"Fine. I'll race you. Only if I get to pick the track." Colin said. Lyla shrugged.

"Sure." she said.

"Ok then. The start line is back there," he said pointing to the end of the hole, "We race through the pipes, go up the wall, go around the hole and end at the starting line." Lyla stared at him like he was crazy. She could almost run at the speed of sound in a straight line. She didn't know if she was fast enough to get over the wall. But she wasn't about to put down a challenge.

"You're on!" She said. They lined up at the starting line. Mandy yelled from her spot on the bench, "Ready? Set, GO!" the two racers were off. The beginning part was easy, it was straight forward. Lyla was in the lead, but not by much. Colin kept inching ahead, but Lyla would just go a little faster. As they got to the other side of the hole, Colin threw his skateboard over the side and started climbing up with his knuckles. Lyla picked up her board without stopping and ran up the side. Both got to the top at the same time, thought Colin didn't get moving as fast as Lyla. Lyla made it down and past the finish line just before Colin did. Nathan, Dale and Mandy cheered, though Nathan and Dale stopped when Colin glared at them.

"Looks like I'm still faster." Lyla said. Colin glared at her, but put out his hand.

"Good race." He grumbled. Lyla shook his hand.

"Better luck next time." She said smiling. They went back to doing tricks in the pipes, when a cell phone rang.

"It's not mine!" Mandy yelled, even though she was texting. Lyla pulled out a black one from her pocket.

"It's mine." She called.

"I thought yours was at Tails getting fixed." Nathan said.

"Mine is. This is my Moms. She wanted me to take it, just in case. I'll be right back." She said as she as she ran out of the hole. Once on top, she flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is this Amy Rose?" a male voice asked. Lyla never had heard anyone call her Mom by her maiden name before. She wasn't too sure if she should answer.

"No, this is her daughter, Lyla." She said very slowly. The voice on the other end started laughing, though he sounded a bit like Santa Clause when he laughed.

"Are you the daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog?" the voice asked. She thought she heard someone yell 'no' in the background.

"Maybe. Who wants to know?" Lyla asked. She could swear she was hearing someone yell no in the background.

"I am Dr. Eggman, and I'd like to discuss some business with you, Lyla." He said Lyla loudly, as if he wanted someone else to her. From somewhere in the background, a voice yelled, "Leave her out of this Eggman!" Lyla knew that voice.

"Dad!" She yelled. Eggman laughed again.

"Yes, I have your father. It's funny, all those years of waiting really did pay off."

"You let him go, right now. Or I'll…" Lyla didn't get to finish.

"Or you'll do what? I doubt you can do much. But I might be able to let your father go…" Eggman said. Sonic yelled, "Don't do anything he says Lyla!" he yelled in pain.

"What are you doing to him?" Lyla asked barley above a whisper.

"Nothing. Now you want your Daddy back right? I'll give him back to you, for a price. Have you ever heard of a thing called the chaos emeralds?" Eggman asked. Lyla thought.

"Maybe, they're suppose to be really powerful. Why would you want them?" Lyla asked.

"I don't want them, my dear hedgehog, I need them. I need all seven of them. If I get all seven of them, then, and only then, I'll let your father go. But if I don't get them…" Eggman said.

"If you don't get them what?" Lyla asked.

"If I don't get them you can be sure you won't be seeing you Daddy again." Eggman said. "Don't do it Lyla!" Sonic yelled. Lyla was quiet for a long time.

"Well, make up your mind, I don't have all day!" Eggman said.

"Fine. I'll get you the emeralds. Just give me some time. I need to know where you are too." Lyla said.

"I'll give you seven days. Seven. Starting tomorrow. Call me on the seventh day when you have all the emeralds. Oh, and if I find that you have anyone like Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Sliver or Blaze with you, I'll kill Sonic on the spot. Good luck." Eggman said and hang up. Lyla slowly pulled the phone away from her ear. On the good side, she now knew where her Dad was, but how in the world was she supposed to find these chaos emeralds when she didn't even know what they were? A light bulb went off in her head. She slowly walked back as a plan formed in her mind.

"Who called, your secret boyfriend?" Mandy asked. Both Lyla and Nathan glared at her.

"Nope, just my Mom. She said supper was almost ready." Lyla said.

"I guess we better get home too. Com' on Mandy." Colin said as he headed toward Angel Island.

"See you guys later." Mandy said as she flew after Colin. Lyla walked Dale back to his house while Nathan 'flew' home. On the way there Lyla asked Dale, "Do you know what a chaos emerald is Dale?"

"I think so. Dad said it's this powerful gem that can get you to where ever you want to go. You just have to imagine the place and say 'chaos control'. There's seven of them, I think. If you get all seven of them, Sliver, Shadow and Sonic can turn supper and do lots of cool tricks! Why'd you need to know?" Dale asked.

"I have to do a project on them at school. Hey, do you have something that can find them?" Lyla asked.

"Maybe. I think Dad made something. I could get it for you if you want." Dale said. Lyla smiled.

"That would be awesome. But you can't tell anyone else though, ok?" Lyla said.

"Ok. Pinky swear." Dale said.

They went in the garaged door and down into the trap door room. It was pretty dark, even with the light on. Dale went over to a desk. He opened every draw till he found the thing he was looking for.

"Here it is." He said, handing her a thing that looked like a remote control with a screen and a beautiful yellow gem, "this is a chaos emerald. This is a chaos emerald detector. It'll show you where the other ones are." Lyla hugged him.

"You are absolutely awesome. You deserve a package of cookies." Lyla said.

"Can I get them?" He asked.

"I'll get you some tomorrow. Let's get out of here." Lyla said.

As soon as Dale went into the house, Lyla ran all the way home. She could pull this off. Of course she'd have to miss some school, and her Mom would be mad. But it was the end of school anyways, and she wouldn't be gone that long. She'd need food, water, some clothes. She'd need something big to carry it all in…

"Hi honey. How was school?" Amy asked when Lyla walked in. Lyla had barley noticed that she was home.

"It was ok. I have to go work on homework. I'll be up for supper." She said in a rush and ran down stairs. She dumped out everything that was in her backpack and tossed in a pair of jeans, a shirt, sweater, socks, and her iPod. She threw in a blanket, just in case. This was going to be a long seven days.

As soon as her mom was asleep that night, Lyla snuck upstairs and into the kitchen. She took a package of cookies, a bag of bread, jam, carrot sticks and a big bottle of water. She scribbled a note:

_Mom, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I can't tell you what, but I have to do this. I'm so sorry. I'll be ok. Please don't send anyone to look for me. I love you._

_Love, Lyla_

She snuck out of her house and into the night. She wanted to do this when no one would see. She walked through all the back alleys, but no matter how many turns she did or how fast she went, it always felt like someone was watching. She ran faster and faster till she reached a lonely tree on the outskirts of town. For the first time in a long time she felt nervous. She put her backpack down and dug through it. She stopped when she heard a rustle in the trees. She looked up in the tree. She slowly picked up a rock and threw it into the tree. A gray hedgehog fell out right in front of her.

"Ow." He said as he looked up.

"What are you doing out here at….," Lyla said looking down at her watch, "two in the morning? I don't think this is the time for a stroll."

"I should be asking you the same thing." Nathan said, sitting up.

"I asked you first. I have a feeling that you know why I'm out here." Lyla said. Nathan looked down sheepishly.

"Actually, I don't know why you're out here. I was babysitting Dale and Casey tonight, or last night now, and Dale said you were acting weird. I asked him what he meant and he said you asked him of a chaos emerald. He said that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but then he thought that it'd be ok to tell me. What are you doing with the emerald?" He asked. Lyla sighed.

"You know how I said my Mom called me? It wasn't. It was Eggman. He had my Dad, and he wasn't going to let him go without having all seven chaos emeralds. So I have seven days to get them to him, otherwise I don't know what will happen to my dad. I can't tell or bring any adults, otherwise he'll kill dad on the spot." They were quiet for a minute.

"So, are we going?" Nathan asked.

"What?"

"I asked are we going. You're goanna need someone to help you if you get stuck." Nathan said. Lyla looked at him, and then smiled.

"Sure, you can come. Let's find that first emerald." Lyla said, and pulled out the chaos emerald detector. She placed the chaos emerald in it. It beeped and glowed. Finally, a map showed up.

"There it is. Come on, let's go." Lyla said, but Nathan grabbed her by the arm.

"Can't we just go 'chaos control' and we're there?" Nathan said. Lyla was surprised that he knew that, and that she forgot.

"Where did you learn that?" Lyla asked.

"I asked Dale." Nathan said. Lyla looked at the digital map once more.

"Let's hope this works. Chaos...CONTROL!" she yell, and they disappeared from the tree.

_Did the chaos control work? Will they be able to save Sonic, or is it another one of Eggman's trick? What will their friends and families think? And why am I asking questions that I know the answers to? Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

After saying chaos control, the world seemed to melt away into a blue void around Lyla and Nathan, and then molding into a different place. They looked around. There was no city or its lights. Just lots and lots of trees.

"Well, at lest we know it works." Lyla said pulling out the emerald detector. Nathan looked around.

"What now?" He asked.

"We go to this little point right here," Lyla said pointing to the glowing light one the detector, "After we find our second emerald, then we can take a nap." She started walking.

"What?! We're going? Right now?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. The sooner we find the chaos emeralds, the soon we free Dad, and the sooner we get home. Plus we'll get into less trouble if we're quick. But if you want to just stay there, and get eaten by who-knows-what, that fine by me." Lyla said without looking at him. Nathan ran to catch up whit his speedy friend.

"Won't we need a flashlight?" Nathan asked. Lyla giggled. Nathan asked, "What?"

"You're a good enough flashlight for me." Lyla said, still giggling. Nathan looked down at his tattooed hands, which were giving off a blue glow. He blushed.

"How do we even know if we're going the right way?" he asked. Lyla showed him the detector. There were two little red dots. One was moving.

"We're the moving one. I'm hoping we can travel in a straight line from here to the-Aghh!!" Lyla cried. Nathan looked down, which was a bad idea. Underneath Lyla was what looked like a bottomless pit. The only thing that was keeping Lyla from falling was a root.

"Umm….some help would be nice." Lyla said, looking up at Nathan. He garbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks." Lyla said, then looked around, "I guess we're going to have to go around this." Nathan smiled and said, "I have a better idea." He turned aqua blue and floated a few feet off the ground. Lyla got the message and grabbed his hand. After a few minutes they landed on the other side. They leaned agent a rocky wall.

"So, now that we know what's around here, where do you think we are?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. Probably in some jungle." Lyla said, swatting at a bug. Nathan's eyes got big.

"In some jungle?" he whispered.

"Yes. So?" Lyla asked, a little confused.

"We could be in any jungle right now, and be eaten, or fall, or…" Nathan could have thought up two hundred more things, but Lyla stopped him.

"Look, the less you complain, the fast we find the emeralds, save Dad and go home. If we're extremely lucky, we'll miss the end of school. Is that so bad?" Lyla asked.

"Yes, we could…"

"I don't want to hear about it. Let's find the emerald," Lyla pulled out the detector from her backpack. The red dot was right behind them.

"See. Now all we have to do is figure out how to blow up this rock wall." She said.

"I have a better idea." Nathan said. He got up and pulled Lyla up with him. They walked around the wall till he found an opening.

"There, it's a cave. Now we don't have to blow anything up." Nathan said. Lyla walked in. Nathan grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing? I'm just…"

"We don't know what's in there!" Nathan said worried.

"Well, I know that there's a chaos emerald inside. I'm going in. You can say out here with the flesh eating bugs if you want." Lyla said. She knew that the bugs alone would get him to come.

"Wait! Who said you could have the element of surprise every time, eh?" he laughed nervously. Lyla rolled her eyes. She won.


End file.
